starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кресента Баттерфляй
Кресента Баттерфляй (англ. Crescenta Butterfly) — 31-ая королева Мьюни, дочь Фестивии Баттерфляй, является младшей сестрой Дирении Баттерфляй и 4х-прабабушкой Стар Баттерфляй. Она впервые упоминается в «Путеводителе Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения», а ее история рассказывается в книге «Стар против Сил Зла: Волшебная книга заклинаний» . Внешний Вид Кресента-молодая женщина со светлой кремовой кожей, светлыми волосами, собранными в пучок, голубыми глазами и розовыми кроличьими отметинами на щеках. На гобелене она изображена в пурпурно-лиловом платье с пурпурными бантами и розовыми и белыми оборками, серых леггинсах и черных туфлях. Она носит темно-синее платье с розовыми лентами и красным бантом спереди, белые леггинсы, белые перчатки, золотое ожерелье с красным камнем и Золотую Корону с красным бриллиантом. Она также носит цветы и ленты в волосах. Она ростом 5 футов 2 дюйма. Личность Как и ее мать Фестивия и в резком контрасте со своей старшей сестрой Дирхенния, Кресента очень веселая и оптимистичная, имея большую страсть к помощи другим и сильный моральный компас. Она невероятно трудолюбива и делает для Мьюни все, что в ее силах, еще до коронации. Однако она может быть в какой-то степени авторитарной и интриганкой в соблюдении правил и порядка, заключая в тюрьму любого, кто не следует правилам, которые она вводит в действие, и фальсифицируя выборы, чтобы получить желаемый результат. Кресента тоже очень самодовольная и нахальная, всегда полагая, что она еще выше, чем ее старшая сестра. Например, она думает, что спасла целомудрие Лошади после того, как получила свою палочку. Другим примером является то, как она описывает себя как "мастер левитации". История Кресента унаследовала Королевскую волшебную палочку от своей матери Фестивии, заменив старшую сестру Дирхеннию после того, как ее сочли неспособной править Мьюни. Сразу же после получения волшебной палочки, Кресента приступила к улучшению Мьюни и жизни своего народа, таких как создание будущих лидеров клуба Мьюни с другими принцами и принцессами, присоединившись к младшей гвардии замка, чтобы наблюдать за замком Баттерфляй, и делать много волонтерской работы для крестьян. Кресента была коронована Королевой Мьюни в возрасте 20 лет, через шесть лет после наследования королевской волшебной палочки. Одним из ее самых больших и амбициозных начинаний в качестве королевы было установление формы правления в популяции монстров, контролируемой семьей Баттерфляй. С помощью своей лучшей подруги Эмили Келпботтом Кресента организовала выборы для коронации короля и королевы монстров, в результате которых короновались Король Судо и Королева Пемма Авариус. Кресента будет править Мьюни с Эмилией в качестве главного советника, а потом передаст Королевскую волшебную палочку своей дочери Рине. В "Into The Wand" и "Ghost of Butterfly Castle" Кресента изображена на гобелене в "бабушкиной комнате" замка Баттерфляй. В "таверне на конце Мультивселенной" она появляется как безмолвный Призрак в глазу Глоссарика. В "расщепленной" она снова появляется как призрак в Царстве магии, поскольку Стар, Мун и Эклипса разрушают магию. Отношения Дирхенния Баттерфляй Крессента и ее старшая сестра Дирхенния, как утверждалось, имели натянутые отношения. Крессента часто мало думала о Дирхеннии (и наоборот) или не обращала на нее внимания, не одобряла ее вечно угрюмого поведения и держалась от нее подальше. Во время коронации Кресесенты Дирхенния послала ей комок грязи, и когда она покинула замок, чтобы жить на внешней территории, Крессенте больше всего на свете хотелось вышвырнуть ее вон. Эмили Келпботтом Принцесса Эмили Келпботтом друг и советница Кресенты. Она помогла Кресенте создать будущих лидеров правил общественного поведения клуба Мьюни и запустить избирательную кампанию Pmma и Sudo Avarius, чтобы стать королем и королевой монстров. Кресента настолько полагалась на дружбу и поддержку Эмили, что сделала ее своим главным советником и партнером в управлении Мьюни. Силы и Способности Королевская волшебная палочка: будучи королевой Мьюни, Кресента когда-то владела королевской волшебной палочкой, приняв форму сердцевидной палочки. За время, проведенное с Палочкой, Кресента доказала, что она чрезвычайно искусна в магии, будучи одной из самых молодых принцесс в истории Мьюни, создающих заклинания. Она создала заклинание левитации в возрасте 12 лет, 37 заклинаний в течение одного лунного цикла и более 5000 заклинаний за все время ее пребывания Королевой Мьюни. Ultimate Magic Form: пройдя через мьюниртабный период, Кресента имеет доступ к своей бабочкоподобной "Ultimate Magic Form", предоставляя ей гораздо более мощную магию, чем обычно. Творчество: помимо наличия воображения, необходимого для создания более 5000 заклинаний, Кресента также очень креативна, пишет свои собственные пьесы и может играть на трубе. Полиглотизм: Кресента свободно владеет несколькими языками, включая английский, мер-пузырь, язык демонов и низкий-Mewnian. Появления Второй сезон *Into the Wand (изображение) Четвёртый сезон *Ghost of Butterfly Castle (изображение) *The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse *Cleaved Галерея Into the Wand S2E23 Star Butterfly reading Eclipsa's pedestal.png S2E23 Star Butterfly calling Eclipsa a bad girl.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'my mom fought Toffee?'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at spinning wheel.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'did you see yourself?'.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'yes, that's what I said'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'I didn't fix my wand!'.png S2E23 Toffee's middle finger on the floor.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'that's the thing that doesn't belong!'.png S2E23 Multiple Stars appear around the original Star.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'Star, we've gotta go now!'.png S2E23 Glossaryck tugging on Star Butterfly's hood.png S2E23 Star Butterfly diving toward Toffee's finger.png Ghost of Butterfly Castle S4E15 Moon finds hallway of queen tapestries.png S4E15 Moon walking through the tapestry hall.png S4E15 Crescenta, Jushtin, and Estrella's tapestries.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly backs away from the ghost.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly surprised to see Mina.png S4E15 Mina 'protecting Butterfly Castle!'.png S4E15 Mina reverting to her normal form.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry returns to normal.png S4E15 Mina Butterfly 'an octopus with no legs!'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'I'll show you something'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry leaps past Moon Butterfly.png Мануалы Into the Wand Concept Art 2.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 6.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 7.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 8.jpg En:Crescenta Butterfly Категория:Жители Мьюни Категория:Женщины Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Королевы Категория:Мьюнианцы Категория:Умершие Категория:Семья Баттерфляй